An Uchiha's Love
by sasunaruyaoifan1
Summary: Namikaze Minato Loves his son. and he'll be dammed if he ever lets an Uchiha touch his precious Naru-chan. Itanaru!


**Warning: Well i was writing a sasunaru story when all of a sudden this hit me so i just had to write it. Now on to the warnings. malexmale,yaoi,shonen-ai, so if you dont like that turn back now, also bad attemps at humor and possible ooc.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, if i did Sasuke would have killed Karen and he would be screwing Naru-chan in every Itachi would be alive and dating Hinata.**

**Doctor: i'm sorry but the test came back positive..**

**ME:no...**

**Doctor:yes...**

**Me:NO!!!**

**Doctor: i'm sorry but you have writers block..  
**

**Me:Noooooooooo!**

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku sat on his porch drinking tea when he noticed Itachi entering the Uchiha property. There was a smirk on the normally stoic face and he couldn't help but shudder. Now normally he was not one to do something like that but that smirk was no normal smirk. It was a smirk that clearly said 'I just extremely pissed someone off'. "Itachi, what did you do this time?", Fugaku asked. He put down his tea cup and stared up at his son. If possible Itachi's smirk got wider at his father's question.

"Whatever do you mean Otosan?", he asked with fake innocence

Fugaku sighed and glared at his son before speaking.

"I swear if you messed with that innocent child again I'll make sure to disown you!!!", he bellowed

"Otosan, what ever do you mean, all I did was talk to the little Kitsune"

The minute he saw the vein in his fathers head Itachi knew he had gone to far. He stood their waiting for the usual speech, but it never came. Instead his father sighed and got up. Fugako opened the front door of his house and screamed for his wife. In a matter of seconds she was next to him.

"yes honey?", she asked a little startled.

"hide the china, Minato will be over in a bit", he grumbled

Mikoto looked from her husband to her son. She sighed, a trademark amongst the Uchiha's, and went back inside. But not before sending Itachi a reproachful glare.

"when will you learn?, he's the Hokage's son for Christ sake!!", Fugako screamed

All he got out of his son was a 'hn' before he disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. Fugako stared at the spot where Itachi had been and sighed._ 'you might be a genius, but sometimes I question your sanity '_, was what went through his head before he too went into his home.

* * *

**_/ 10 minutes later/_**

Minato stood in front of the gates of the Uchiha district. he was pissed, no not pissed, furious. How dare that Uchiha lay a hand on his son. It had been a normal day but the minute Itachi stepped into his office it had all gone to hell.

_/flashback/_

_Minato sat behind his desk looking over some papers. His son was next to him helping him out since he did not have any missions today. He looked at him and could not help but smile . Naruto was a spitting image of himself. If it weren't for the whiskers that aligned his face they could be mistaken as twins. Suddenly his door opened and in walked Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Hokage-sama", they both said_

"_how did you manage to complete your mission so early?", he asked a little impressed_

_Both Uchiha's shrugged their shoulders and Sasuke replied, "it was a pretty easy one"_

"_it was a double S-rank mission", Minato deadpanned._

_Their was a giggle and the three men turned to where the sound had come from. The source, being Naruto, quickly stopped when he saw them staring at him. He looked at the older Uchiha, who had a smirk on his face, and blushed._

"_w-what?", he asked a little nervously_

"_what do you mean 'what' dobe, what the hell was that?", Sasuke asked , a quirk on his lip told Naruto he was trying hard not to laugh._

"_N-nothing Teme, leave me alone", he stuttered out_

_Minato cleared his throat and they both Immediately __stopped talking ._

"_Naruto go take these papers to Tsunade", he ordered_

_Naruto took the papers from his father and was about to pass the elder Uchiha when suddenly he was held back by said person. "I thought it was cute", was all Itachi said before kissing Naruto on the cheek and disappearing behind a cloud of smoke. The rest of the men staid where they where for a couple of seconds before Minato snapped._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!", he screamed_

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, a huge smirk plastered on the younger Uchiha's face, and then he too disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Naruto cursed the day he made him his best friend._

_/end of flashback/_

Naruto stood behind his father , a blush still apparent on his face, trying to calm him down.

"O-otosan, please calm down", he insisted for the tenth time

He strode toward Fugaku's house glaring at anyone or anything that got in his way.

"no way in hell!!, I'll rip that Uchiha in two!", Minato growled out

"B-but his an Anbu captain!!", Naruto objected

"So!!, I'm the freaking Hokage!", he retorted

They where soon in front of the Uchiha Residence with Minato banging on the door. After a couple of seconds Fugaku opened the door, his face set in a scowl, with his wife smiling sheepishly behind him.

"M-minato-chan, is something wrong", Mikoto asked

"the hell there's something wrong!!, your son took advantage of my Naru-Chan!!", he screamed

Naruto whined at the old nickname and both Fugako and Mikoto sighed. Fugako opened the door fully and motioned for them to come in.

"Gomennasai, you know how he is", he apologized to his best friends parents

"it's ok Naruto-kun, we're used to it", Mikoto reassured him

They sat on the couch , silence enveloping them, until Itachi came down and sat next to his parents. Their was a smirk in the Uchiha's face which made Minato Finally lose it.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT GOD DAMM SMIRK!!", he screeched

He was only rewarded with a 'hn' from the stoic Uchiha.

"for gods sake Itachi his only 17!", his father put in

"so?", Itachi said

"your twenty freaking two!", Minato shrieked

Minato stood up and turned to his son but before any words could leave his mouth, he was swallowed by darkness.

"Itachi what the hell did you do that for!!". he's father screamed

He picked up the know unconscious Minato and set him on one of the couches. Naruto looked at him a little nervously.

"u-um Uchiha-san, you do know that's a federal offense right?", he stated meekly

Itachi looked at Naruto and in a flash had him in his arms bridal style. If possible Naruto's face got even redder. With the blond in his arms Itachi looked over at his parents and spoke.

"I would tell you to leave but this is your house, I'll tell you this though, if you don't want to hear my Kitsune screaming and moaning then I suggests you leave the house for the rest of the afternoon", Itachi announced

It was now his parents turn to blush.

"I-I heard there's a new restaurant at that one place next to that one thing", Mikoto babbled

"Y-yes of course, we should go there", her husband answered

They looked at their son once more before Fugako picked up their 'dear' Hokage and rushed out of the door. Itachi smirked at his parents retrieving backs and he ran to his room.

Naruto squirmed in his arms as he opened his bedroom door. He set the blond down on his bed and went back to close his door. When he turned around to look at his soon to be lover his breathing was cut short.

Said blond was laying on his bed, black Capri's riding low and his blue shirt riding up reviling his beautiful tanned skin, truly a sight to behold. But the innocence was still there, those blue eyes looking up at him in confusion, as he bit his bottom lip.

"U-uchiha-san?", he asked

Itachi stared at the adorable sight in front of him. He went to sit next to him on the bed then picked him up and set him on his lap.

"please don't call me that Naruto-kun, it makes me sad", he spoke

Naruto bit his lip until blood came out and finally stuttered out what could only have been described as music to Itachi's ears.

"I-itachi?"

"yes Naruto-kun"

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt , a nervous habit he had picked up from his mother, and kissed Itachi on the cheek.

"I-I l-like y-you",

A smile settled itself on Itachi's lips the minute those words left the boys mouth. He turned the blond around so that his legs where straddling his waist and claimed his lips. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but slowly slid shut when pleasure over took him. Itachi bit down on Naruto's lip and he shyly granted his tongue entrance.

Soon breathing became essential and they broke apart, both panting. The blush Naruto had on his face was turning Itachi on to no ends. To make things worse said blond was straddling his waist very tightly creating a friction that, if not for his self control, would have made him moan.

"Naruto if you don't want me to take you right here and now I suggest to loosen your hold on my waist", he whispered in his ear seductively

All he got as an answer was Naruto's legs tightening even more and a pair of arms around his neck. At this Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"are you sure Naruto?", he asked

"yes Itachi-kun", he whispered

In a flash Itachi had him pinned under him leaving hot trails of kisses along the Kitsune's neck. He snaked a hand under his shirt and started exploring the tanned chest. The moans that where coming out of the boys mouth making him harder. He grinded his erection against Naruto's growing one.

Itachi swiftly pulled Naruto's shirt off and started playing with his nipples. He bit down on one of them and the blond arched his back off the bed in an attempt to feel more of the older Uchiha's tongue. The soft moans and mewls of the younger driving the older off the edge. Itachi went back to kiss the blond neck and bit down making it bleed before licking the wound.

"your mine now Naruto, no one else's", he stated possessively

Naruto whimpered at the pain. He brought his hands up to Itachi's face and kissed him passionately.

"I'm yours now and forever", he replied lovingly

Naruto stared up at onyx eyes and saw so many emotions pass through them at once. Pale lips met pink and they where once again in a battle of tongues. He pulled at the older mans shirt and it was gone in an instant. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes, Lust clearly written in both pairs . Their pants and boxers were soon discarded . Grinding their erections together they both let out a loud moan. Itachi kissed his way down the boys chest until he was face to face with his prize. He looked up to see Naruto's face, anticipation written all over it, and in one swift movement he had engulfed the boys cock into his awaiting mouth.

Up and down he went, trying to give him as much pleasure as he could. Naruto started to buck his hips so Itachi held them down as the younger boys tanned fingers tangled in his hair. His tongue teased the slit, now dripping with precum. The fingers in his hair tightened as the blond came into his mouth. A loud moan was heard not so far after. Itachi swallowed everything his lover had to give.

He took the now softening member out of his mouth and kissed the blond making him taste himself. Itachi took three fingers and pressed the against the others mouth. "suck", was his command and Naruto did just that. Letting the fingers into his mouth he sucked them as if they where his life-line. Itachi moaned at the erotic scene in front of him. He took his fingers out of his lovers mouth and positioned them in front of his entrance. He kissed him once more before pushing one of his fingers into the awaiting heat. Naruto wiggled his body in discomfort.

"relax", Itachi commanded

And he did. Itachi inserted a second finger and started pumping in and out of the tight hole. He made scissoring motions preparing the blond for something much bigger than fingers. He added a third finger and his lover cried out in pleasure. Itachi smirked as he found the blonds prostate. He hit it a couple of times before pulling his fingers out. Naruto whimpered at the loss.

Putting the tanned legs over his shoulders, Itachi positioned himself in front of the blonds entrance and in one swift movement thrusted into him, hitting the Kitsune's prostate dead on. Naruto cried out in ecstasy and itachi moaned as his member was swallowed by the heat. He stayed inside him unmoving as he let the blond adjust to his size. After several excruciating minutes Naruto nodded his head and Itachi started thrusting into him at a slow space. After a few thrust the younger started begging for more and Itachi happily obliged. Moans filled the air as their body's moved in sync, sweat glistening off their chests.

Itachi took hold of the blonds new erection and started pumping him.

"cum for me Naruto", Itachi whispered in his ear

Those words took him over the edge and he came all over the ravens hands. Itachi soon came as well at seeing the boy ride out his orgasm. He pulled out slowly out of the blond and collapsed next to him. They both laid panting and Itachi wrapped his hand round his small lovers waist. Naruto turned to face Itachi and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"what was that for", Itachi asked a little surprised at the action

The blond smiled and did it again.

"for being so cute", itachi scowled at the thought of being called cute, "and because I love you", Naruto explained

He smiled at his lover and pulled him closer to his chest.

"I love you too", was the last thing he said before falling into a peaceful sleep. Naruto brushed the bangs from the Uchiha's face and followed his raven lover into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**_/at that one place next to that one thing/_**

"the food here's good, don't you think honey", Mikoto asked her husband

"yes, very good", Fugako agreed

They where at the restaurant eating with Minato on one of the chairs knocked out still.

"when do you suppose he'll wake up?", she asked

"oh, in about 30 seconds or less", he answered

And sure enough thirty seconds later Minato opened his eyes.

"w-what happened?", he asked groggily

"Nothing much, Itachi knocked you out and I'm pretty sure your son isn't a virgin anymore", Fugako answered nonchalantly

The second those words left the Uchiha's lips Minato was out of the restaurant running towards the Uchiha District yelling.

**"NARU-CHAN! DADDY'S COMING!! HE WONT LET THAT RED EYED MONSTER TAKE YOUR VIRTUE"**

Oh how late and wrong our dear Hokage was.

Owari

* * *

R & R please!! it would make me happy and give me confidence to finish my SasuNaru story!!


End file.
